


Not Sure Where We Go From Here

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kenma thinks about the future, Kind of fluff too, M/M, a bit of angst, but some nice feel good cuteness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kenma thinks about the future.Day 3 of KuroKen Week 2018! The prompt for today was Comfort, and I had some with a side helping of a bit of hurt, but I think the cuteness in the comfort kind of overcomes it. I also wrote this one in like 30 minutes~.





	Not Sure Where We Go From Here

Kenma could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. It seemed like everything was tunneling into one huge burden, when even he knew that not all of it was his fault. His grades, his friends, his magic, he needed to be able to handle it all. His place in the world once he was done in school, what he would be doing with his time. His insistence in playing his games to shadow the feeling of uselessness he sometimes felt in his life, in his home, on the court.

He didn’t know what he was going to do after school, if he would go on to university, what else would he do? He was smart enough not to just get a job right out of high school, but he didn’t know what he wanted to do. He knew he didn’t want to continue to play volleyball in college, even if he was at the same university as his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou. It was a harsh reality that set itself on Kenma’s being that was a voice that told him that he just wasn’t good enough to play past high school.

He was so caught up in his inner machinations that he didn’t notice the door to his bedroom opening, nor did he notice the dip in his bed, “Kenma~. You said we would hang out today.” Only when his boyfriend’s words registered in Kenma’s ears did he realize that he had been laying there for the past hour or so, but fifteen minutes past the time he had told Kuroo that he would meet him at his house. He mumbled a soft apology as he turned to shove his face into his boyfriend’s chest. Two lean arms automatically raised themselves to pull Kenma closer, no doubt seeing the episode for what it was. Kuroo was no stranger to these, they had known each other for too long, or at least Kenma hoped his boyfriend was still as understanding as he usually was.

“You wanna stay in today?” Kenma gave a tiny nod, and he felt Kuroo settle more on the bed to get more comfortable. All of the thoughts in Kenma’s head, and he hadn’t even been thinking of what he was going to do once Kuroo was away at university. He knew his boyfriend had a high interest in science, but he didn’t know exactly what kind of degree that he wanted to pursue. Kenma had no opinion on the matter, he just wanted Kuroo to be happy with whatever he chose. 

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Kenma broke the silence, “I don’t know what I’m going to do after high school.” He was surprised his boyfriend even heard him, his face smushed as it was against the older boy’s chest, but he felt Kuroo take a deep breath and let it out, “Well, luckily you have another year at least in order to decide that. And you know that I’ll be right here to help you.”

At that, Kenma pulled his face away to glare at the other boy, “No you won’t. You’ll be at university, and I’ll be here alone.”

Kuroo let out a little hum, his head cocked to the side as if in thought, “Well, I may not be here physically, but you do have a cell phone, you have a computer. I’m always going to be a phone call away, even a video chat. Not to mention that any of the universities that I’m looking at and applying to are only a couple train stops away.”

Kenma felt his bottom lip quivering a little bit. Not only was his boyfriend making a lot of sense, he was already coming up with solutions that Kenma had been worried about. He buried his face into the chest in order of him again, while he felt more than heard his boyfriend chuckle lightly.

“No matter what, Kenma, I’ll always be with you.” Kenma felt a hand come up to gently pet his hair as he could feel the relieved tears leaking from his eyes without his consent. He muttered out a soft, “Love you, Kuro.” as he felt the hand still for a moment, but then continued almost immediately, “And I you, Kenma.”

Their situation wasn’t perfect, Kenma still didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t know how his boyfriend going off to university was going to work, if he even wanted to continue playing volleyball in college. He had no idea how he was going to do the things that were basically expected of him, he didn’t know how he was going to accomplish those goals. Right now, though, at that exact moment, it didn’t really matter. His boyfriend was here with him, they had both made promises that they knew they would try their hardest to keep, and for now that was enough.


End file.
